


It's Not Right (except for when it is)

by syriala



Series: Deter Week 2019 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Talia Hale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I’m sorry, you want to what?” John asked for clarification, because there was no way in hell that Talia had just said what he thought he had heard.“I want to press charges against Peter,” Talia repeats, and okay, John had heard her correctly.“What the hell for?”





	It's Not Right (except for when it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand this is for the last day of Deter Week - Age Gap, with just a hint of Stilinskicest. (Let's just pretend Stiles and Derek are the same age, okay?)

“I’m sorry, you want to what?” John asked for clarification, because there was no way in hell that Talia had just said what he thought he had heard.

“I want to press charges against Peter,” Talia repeats, and okay, John had heard her correctly.

“What the hell for?”

Sure, John was distantly aware that Peter was involved in some shady shit in his position as left hand for the pack, but it was _for the pack_ , so John had no fucking clue what was going on here.

“Statutory rape of a minor,” Talia said with a straight face, though John could see the anger boiling just underneath her mask.

“Excuse me, _what_?” John reiterated, because it couldn’t be said often enough.

“He’s abusing Derek and I want you to lock him up and get him the fuck away from my son!”

John blinked at her, completely taken off guard with her accusation.

He had seen Peter and Derek interact, just yesterday actually, when he had picked up Stiles from school. Peter had been there too, waiting for Derek, and when he had come out of the doors, he lit up like the fucking sun when he saw Peter waiting for him in the parking lot.

John had also seen how Derek deflated, looking crestfallen when he didn’t find Peter waiting for him but instead one of his other family members. Peter always showed up for whatever game or school activity Derek had, too, and Derek always noticed him, puffed up and doubled his efforts for Peter.

And then this morning; Peter and Derek had been out for breakfast at the same place John went to get his fries-fix. He had only spared them a quick glance, because anything longer had made him feel uncomfortable. It was clearly a private moment, Derek beaming and looking as happy as John had ever seen him and Peter had such a smitten look on his face that John had almost blushed.

John had seen abusers, had seen abused spouses and kids and partners, and their interactions looked nothing like what Peter and Derek had.

But Talia had made an accusation that needed to be checked out and John would damn well do his job.

“I need you to fill out this incident report and then we’ll have to do some questioning,” John told her, and he could instantly tell that Talia was not happy with that.

“He’s abusing a minor, John! You need to get him away from Derek.”

“We both know that it’s not quite as easy as that,” John reassuringly told her and pushed the report closer to her. “Fill this out, and I’ll personally question them.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near Derek,” she immediately snapped out and John narrowed his eyes at her.

“That’s not how this works, Talia,” John warningly said. “If you’re going to fill out this report, you better accept that I’m going to do my goddamn job and that includes questioning Derek as well.”

Talia stared at him, her anger no longer behind the mask, but John couldn’t care less. It was a serious accusation what Talia was telling him here, and John would make sure that he got to the bottom of this. And if Talia didn’t like it, she better walked away now.

“Fine,” she hissed out and stormed out, sheet of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

~*~*~

“Why am I here, Sheriff?” Peter asked, aiming for nonchalant, but John could see the tightness around his eyes.

“Your sister has brought up some serious accusations and I’m just trying to understand what’s happening here.”

“What are the accusations?” Peter asked though going by the way his whole face briefly fell, he already knew that Talia had brought up.

“She says you’re abusing Derek,” John told him, and Peter briefly clenched his teeth together.

“I love him, John. And he loves me, too. He wanted to tell Talia, so we did, and she freaked out. She screamed bloody murder and she’s trying to keep me away from him.”

“Not quite successfully,” John said with a small smile. When Peter just frowned at him John elaborated. “I saw you every morning in the diner, since she came here.”

“Ah,” Peter nodded. “Talia wasn’t home, and Derek can be very convincing.”

“I think you’re just weak for the boy,” John gave back, and Peter shrugged.

“He has me wrapped around his finger,” Peter admitted, and he would need to be a goddamn great actor to fake that soft and adoring look on his face.

“Still, I have to ask: did you ever touch Derek in a sexual manner? He is still a minor after all and your nephew on top of that.”

“I didn’t,” Peter immediately gave back. “He’s sixteen, John. I’m not sure he knows what he wants, yet. We cuddle and when he feels bad, he sleeps in my bed, but nothing ever happened. I told him that when he came to me the first time, and I’ll stand by that.”

“I thought so,” John answered. “I see how Derek lights up when he sees you somewhere, how he’s looking at you.”

“Then why the hell am I here?” Peter snapped out.

“Because Talia made a serious accusation, and I need to do my job. I’m questioning Derek next, just so you know. Talia is with him already, and I bet she’s gonna try and barge in.”

“She will,” Peter confidently said and got up. “I can’t say this was a pleasant meeting, John.”

“Same,” John said. “How about we meet for a more pleasant experience tomorrow at the diner for lunch?”

“Only if you tell Talia to fuck off, later,” Peter replied, losing some of the tension around his eyes.

“I’ll do my best,” John said with a wink and escorted Peter out.

Talia was sitting with Derek in his office, waiting for their turn, and Talia’s face immediately hardened when her eyes fell on Peter. She slung her arm around Derek, pulling him close and obviously not noticing how Derek’s eyes followed Peter everywhere, how his face softened just a little bit when Peter had stepped out of the interrogation room.

Peter ignored Talia completely, but he sent a reassuring smile at Derek and then shook John’s hand. John was kind of glad that werewolves didn’t have the power to kill with just their looks, because Peter, or himself, would have dropped dead in a second.

“Is it our turn then?” she called across the hall and John had to suppress his smile at the eyeroll Peter sent his way.

“It’s Derek’s turn, yes,” John called back and waited until Peter had left the station.

“I’m going with in,” Talia decisively said, and John pressed his lips together, because Derek’s eyeroll was one hundred percent picked up from Peter.

“No, you’re not. I want to speak to Derek alone. Lessens the influence,” John courtly told her and absolutely did not falter under Talia’s icy glare.

“What are you insinuating?” she hisses.

“Nothing. Derek, if you would follow me?”

“Sure,” Derek sourly said and trotted after John into the interrogation room.

“Tell me what’s going on with you and Peter,” John said as Derek sat down.

“I love him,” Derek quietly said, and John nodded, because that’s what he expected.

Hell, it’s what he sees every time he sees those two together.

“Did he ever touch you in a way you didn’t want?” John still asked, because it’s his job.

“He won’t even kiss me,” Derek said with a heavy sigh. “He won’t touch me because I’m still sixteen. I’m going to die a virgin,” Derek complained, and John snorted.

“I doubt that,” he reassured Derek, because John was pretty sure that as soon as Derek turned eighteen Peter would be all up on that, if Derek still wanted it then.

“How long have you loved him?” John lowly asked, and Derek smiled sadly at him.

“Forever. He was always my favorite. I never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I never even had a crush on someone. It was always just him.”

“Alright,” John told him and got up. “Time to talk to your mother then.”

“Oh god,” Derek muttered. “Tell her that if she doesn’t stop being stupid, I’m going to move in with Peter.”

“Will do,” John promised and was rewarded with one of Derek’s rare smiles.

Well, rare for anyone who wasn’t Peter.

Talia was pacing up and down outside the room and she whirled around the moment the door opened.

“Are you going to arrest Peter?” she immediately demanded to know.

“Why don’t you come in here?” John said evenly and Talia almost shouldered him out of the way when she stormed past him.

“What?”

“Talia, you know what,” John said with a sigh.

“No, I don’t.”

“You’re a werewolf. You would smell it if Derek was miserable, hurt or afraid. You would smell the evidence on Peter. Don’t bullshit me. You never liked Peter and you’re just trying to finally get rid of him.”

Talia gaped at him, clearly not used to someone speaking so frankly with her, but John couldn’t give less of a shit. Talia wasn’t his alpha and she sometimes needed to just hear the cold, hard truth.

“Talia, you’re slandering Peter. If this gets out, even just the accusation, it could ruin his reputation as a lawyer.”

“And what do I care?” she wanted to know, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“You should care, because if you keep doing this Derek will be gone sooner than you can blink. They love each other, and you know it. I get that you don’t like it, but you have to deal with it somehow.”

“How dare you,” she hissed at him and John shrugged.

“I’m just telling you what you already know, Talia,” John placatingly told her.

“He’s my brother, John! He’s Derek’s uncle, for god’s sake! He’s fifteen years older than Derek!”

“I know. But as far as I can tell there’s no coercion and no abuse in their relationship. Apparently, Derek approached Peter. They didn’t have sex yet, they are not married, and they can’t produce children. I don’t know what you want from me, Talia. There’s no legal standing for you, neither with the incest accusation nor the statutory rape accusation.”

“I came to you for help!”

“And I am helping you. You need to stop Talia. They love each other, and you’re going to ruin your relationship to your brother and your son forever if you don’t learn to at least ignore their relationship.”

Talia flashed her eyes at him, but John couldn’t care less. She wouldn’t attack him, and she had no power over him. She stared at him for a good long minute, before she suddenly deflated.

“I wanted so much more for him,” she muttered, and John sighed.

“Talia, his life is not ruined. Look me in the eye and tell me that Peter doesn’t want the best for him. That he would keep him from choosing whatever future Derek has picked out for himself.”

Talia clenched her teeth together, keeping suspiciously silent, because they both knew Peter only wanted the best for Derek.

“I hate it when you are like this.”

“Right?” John cheekily asked and laughed at the glare that earned him. “Come on, I’ll take you out to Chris’ bar, get you nice and tipsy and tomorrow you’ll smile at Derek and Peter like you mean it.”

“Fine,” Talia huffed. “I hope you got your paycheck already, because you will need all the money today.”

“Don’t you worry, Chris and I have an understanding about getting stressed out alpha’s drunk.”

“I hate you,” Talia muttered but she went along with John easily.

“I know you do.”

It would be a long night. John just hoped that Derek and Peter used it to get some good cuddling in while Talia was out.

They deserved it after this.

~*~*~

John was pleasantly buzzed when he came home, having pushed most of his drinks over to Talia who had readily downed them all without blinking. She was decidedly more wasted than he was. At least she had werewolf healing on her side.

John tried to be quiet as he went through his evening routine, absolutely ready to fall into bed and not move until the sun inevitably shone into his face, and so he hurried along.

His bedroom was dark and he didn’t switch on the light, finding his way to the bed without it. When he slid under the covers, he immediately reached out and pulled Stiles closer to him, tucking him into the folds of his body.

“Where’ve you been?” Stiles mumbled as he sleepily blinked his eyes open.

“I just had the strangest day,” John murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Go back to sleep.”

“Missed you,” Stiles breathed out, and then pressed closer to John, wrapping his arms around him.

“Missed you too,” John replied, but he was pretty sure Stiles was already asleep again.

John was quick to follow, happy with his boy in his arms, right where he belonged.


End file.
